Alice McCoy
[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/characters/alice-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Alice McCoy] |age=10[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/44.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 44] |gender=Female |relatives=Rob "Dolphin" McCoy (Father)Alice is stated to be Rob's granddaughter in Chiaki J. Konaka's [http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/characters/alice-e.html Digimon Tamers Resources]. Keith McCoy (Brother) |alias=Girl in Black }} is a character who first appears in episode 44 of Digimon Tamers. Appearance Alice is a young girl with pale skin, blue eyes and short blonde hair, which is worn in pigtails with black hair ribbons. She dresses in the fashion style, wearing a black dress with long sleeves, and many dark purple crosses on it, black stockings and shoes, and a metallic crucifix on her neck. In a photograph, she ties her hair with blue ribbons, and wears a gray T-shirt with black raglan sleeves, a navy jeans skirt held by a brown belt with a metallic buckle, and either black pants or stockings. Personality Alice is an individualistic girl. Description Alice is the granddaughter of Professor Rob McCoy, who keeps a photograph of her. The Digimon comic strips published in the UK's Wickid magazine briefly explored Alice's history, in an attempt to create some backstory for the character. Alice was caught up in an early digital experiment being conducted by her grandfather years ago, and was inadvertently teleported to the . She was found and raised by the , who created to provide her companionship. Following the arrival of the Tamers in the Digital World, she was charged with reaching them to give them the power to biomerge in the Real World, only to have her attempts repeatedly stymied by the D-Reaper's Agents. In reference to Konaka's own theories about the character, at one point during the story, Alice comments that she is "not even sure if she is alive anymore." Alice is possibly dead.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/characters/alice-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Alice McCoy]: "There is a scene in which Dolphin looks at a framed picture of his granddaughter, and calls out her name. ... / In the framed picture, Alice shows an innocent, child-like smile. / But Dolphin (played by Mr. Masami Kikuchi in the Japanese) called out to Alice with great feeling in his voice. / As I listened to the recorded dialogue, I got a strange feeling... that perhaps, long before the story of Digimon Tamers had started, Alice had left this world. Mind you, this is just my own imagination." During the D-Reaper's attack to humanity, Dobermon was sent to the Tamers by and to give them the ability to biomerge in the Real World, via his power. Alice was glad that Dobermon materialized in the Real World. While in her way to the Tamers, Alice and Dobermon see the D-Reaper expanding while in the top of a building. After that, they run from a troop of ADR-04: Bubbles. When Dobermon turns to fight the monsters, Alice tells him to not do it. Some time later, they are saved by the Tamers' Champion Digimon, and Takato initially mistakes her for Jeri. As Alice is about to tell the Tamers her purpose for being there, they are attacked by an ADR-05: Creep Hands, who destroys the bridge they in. While the Tamers' Ultimate Digimon fight, Alice and Dobermon tell the Tamers about their quest, and as the dog prepares to accomplish it, Alice gets sad, then watches as he leaps and splits into red and blue lights. After the Tamers and Digimon biomerge, she is surrounded by floating red and blue particles, and looks at them with a sad smile. The particles merge and transform into Dobermon's head, who licks her face, and then disintegrate, while Alice looks sad at them. As the Tamers fight, she walks away. After the battle, while walking in the street, she hears Dobermon calling her, and sees floating red and blue energy particles forming a circle behind her. The particles quickly disappear and she then keeps walking. External links *[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/characters/alice-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Alice McCoy] *Superfan's shrine to Alice McCoy *Patamon's World: Alice McCoy Notes and references Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Tamers Category:Allies